ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Back In Action
''Total Drama: Back in Action ''is an Canadian-american-animated comedy-drama streaming television season created by Tom McGills in TBD 2019. Being produced by Corus Kids and Fresh TV and Cake Entertainment in early 2019 in Canada. And Cartoon Network in September TBD, 2019 in United States. Synopsis The original contestants and Revenge of The Island characters graduated college. And owns a mansion for all of them, until the evil host Chris McLean and his fellow sidekick Chef Hatchet tries to ruin their experience in life. And force them to be in a new Total Drama season. But with a few changes. Characters The (*) indicates that the character had a alliance. The (**) means that the character had more alliances. But, the (***) indicates that that character had an alliance with Chef. Main Team Stars (Original Cast/Revenge Cast) * Owen** ('voiced by Scott McCord) - A loving-fan eating adult who likes Chris, but not when he TBD, Overall. Owen is nice to the other characters, * '''Lindsay* '(voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills) - A dumb-loveable model girl who now did get a diploma (mainly due to Tyler maker her succeed) * 'Duncan '(voiced by Drew Nelson) - A troublemaker from juvie who tries to impress Courtney again after the World Tour incident. * 'Courtney* '(voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) A whiny-aggressive CIT female who calls her lawyers about what the other characters do and their actions. Expect for Duncan and Gwen. * 'Harold '(voiced by Brian Froud) - A japan ninja/samurai wannabe who is acting like them, later on. He was retiring his Japan focus. * 'Heather* '(voiced by ) - A selfish-yet honest person who sabotages and insults people expect for her boyfriend. * 'Cody* '(voiced by Peter Oldring) - A worried-but nice person who does everything for his team. * 'DJ '(voiced by Cle Bennett) - A big-strong... worried man who loves his mom so much, he gets his head into the game with his cracking voice. * 'Mike ' * 'Scott ' * '''Zoey * Jo Team Chance (Original Cast/Revenge Cast) * Ezekiel* '(also voiced by Peter Oldring) - A homeschooled person who became a feral creature for a year, now he's recovered and turned back into a human, he's a nice guy who takes chances and risks. Ezekiel is known for being the first person to be eliminated. * '''Leshawna*** '(voiced by Novie Edwards) - A strong-confident determined acult who likes Harold. TBD * 'Izzy* '(voiced by Katie Crown) - A crazy-loveable girl who uses her mind to win the game. She is well-known for being a physic and being a former girlfriend to Owen. * 'Noah** '(voiced byCarter Hayden) - A self-intelligent adult who doesn't joke around and gets his head in the game, but not when Emma is around to distract him. * 'Tyler (also '''voiced by Peter Oldring) - A wannabe alethic man who wants to marry Lindsay in the near future. * '''Trent '(also voiced by Scott McCord) – A musical gutair man who is being attracted by females across the world. He wants vengeance on Duncan for stealing Gwen away in the episode "Bent for Trent" * '''Brick * B/Beverly ' Others * '''Chris McLean '(voiced by Christian Potenza) - The host of the popular reality show, he and Chef Hatchet is currently trying to ruin the main character's mansion by setting dangerous traps and others. He's known as others call him Chris MechLean. He hosts the new season/spinoff * 'Chef Hatchett '(voiced by Cle Bennett) The muscular-sidekick to Chris McLean. He serves disgusting food from the island due to not enough to harvest. Chef takes Chris's phase if he is in vacation. * '''Anne Maria * 'Sam '(also voiced by Brain Froud) - A nerd-gamer who doesn't get head in the game. He demonstrates in the episode “Arcade Insiders" Episodes * List of Total Drama: Back In Action episodes Category:Total Drama Category:Netflix Category:2019 Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Cake Entertainment Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Fresh TV Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2019 television series debuts Category:Canadian actors Category:TV-PG-V